Her Invisible Knight
by quills-and-quiet
Summary: Amelia was a spunky punk, who actually cared about how she did in school. James was a preppy prankster who didn't care. Amelia was a Slytherin. James was a Gryffindor. On top of that, Amelia was best friends with James' brother and cousin, while James absolutely hated Amelia's older brother. Could they ever make things work? NEXT GEN FIC


Chapter 1

"Rose, do we have to do this? Can't you just go without me?"

"No, Amelia! This is the first year that we can go to Hogsmeade, we have to make sure we look cute!" Rose said, dragging Amelia by the hand into a small muggle boutique.

Amelia was not the type to go shopping, especially at girly boutiques filled with frills and feathers.

"I am not buying anything from this store, it's all pink!" Amelia scowled, disgust smeared on her face. She stood out like a sore thumb, with her grey Dr Martens boots, ripped black jeans, Weird Sisters t-shirt, and green army bomber jacket. Her scarlet red hair shined brightly under the fluorescent lighting, the dip-dyed blonde tips cascading down to the middle of her spine.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Amelia mumbled as Rose flounced around the room, picking up handfuls of floral items.

"Because I'm amazing and you love me?" Rose replied cheekily as she slipped into the changing room.

Amelia moved towards the jewelry stand, deciding it was better than sitting in the corner sulking. She found a nice ring in the shape of a snake, which wrapped perfectly around her right middle finger. It was rather fitting, her being in Slytherin and all. After she purchased the ring, she moved on to browse the shoes.

"The next store we go into will be one you choose, okay?" Rose said, walking up to the counter.

"Good."

They walked into a nearby store that was the complete opposite of the last one. Everything was dark. Blacks, blues, greens, purples, all very dark varieties. Amelia's eyes lit up as she scanned the room. This was her favorite clothing store, and almost every article she owned came from it. She immediately grabbed a couple shirts, skirts, jeans, and sweaters to try on.

She ended up buying almost everything she tried on.

Rose and Amelia headed over to a cafe for a quick lunch before heading back home.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be ready for the school year! Hogwarts isn't gonna know what hit them." Rose said, smiling at their haul.

Amelia laughed with her. "I'm so excited for this year! Hogsmeade is going to be amazing. I can't wait to buy my weight in candy."

Rose agreed. "Plus, we'll have James and Fred to show us around Hogsmeade and the best hang-out spots!"

Amelia paled at the mention of James, but Rose took no notice.

Amelia got to the train station early, kissed her parents goodbye, and reserved a compartment for her and her friends. She then pulled out her favorite muggle book, and lost herself in the world of Percy Jackson.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She looked up to see a smirking James Potter leaning against the sliding door of the train compartment.

Amelia sighed. "And what do you want, Potter?"

"Aren't we on a first name basis now, Amy? I mean, you are best friends with my brother." James said, sauntering into the cabin.

He plopped himself down on the seat, taking up as much room as possible.

Amelia rolled her eyes at the young man's antics. "Stop calling me Amy, you know I hate it. And I call Albus 'Potter' half of the time, too."

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I normally see you over the summer, but since we went to Romania I didn't get the chance." James said, while shyly smiling at Amelia.

A blush spread across her face, "um, well... It's good to see you."

James stood up. "I'm gonna go find my friends. Albus and Rose should be here soon." James smiled lopsidedly, and stumbled out the door, much different from his confident entrance.

Before he walked out, he turned around. "Bye, Scarlet."

"Stop calling me stupid nicknames!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

Amelia looked after him for a moment before returning to her book. James had always been friendly with her, especially because she was always around his house. Recently, though, she has started noticing him much more. He had been making more of an effort to talk with her, and she was starting to think of him as being more than just a friend. There was also James' rivalry with Amelia's older brother, Matt, to take into account.

She didn't know what to do. James was her best friend's brother, and she didn't think it was right to pursue anything with James. Albus was like a brother to her, and by default, that made James her brother, too.

Beside she was only 13. There was no need for boys, right?

She heard the door slide open, and bright blonde hair appeared in her line of vision.

"Scorpius!" Amelia jumped up, hugging her friend. "How are you! I haven't seen you since school ended!"

Scorpius hugged her back, glad to see one of his best friends. "It's nice to be back. I love travelling and all, but it's great to be going back to Hogwarts."

"What about you, how was your summer?" He asked her.

"Oh, it was alright. My parents and I went to Paris for a bit, but I was here for most of the time. I spent a lot of time with Rose." Amelia explained.

Just then, Albus and Rose walked in. Amelia jumped on Albus, excited to see him.

"Hey, good to see you, too!" Albus said, stumbling over the surprise.

They all sat down together, and discussed each others summers.

Amelia sat at the Slytherin table, watching the sorting ceremony, but not listening.

She was thinking.

She had a lot on her mind. Classes started tomorrow, and there was a new transfigurations teacher. Professor Mcgonagall decided to resign from her post, for a much needed retirement. The new teacher was a young looking woman, in her early twenties. While Amelia knew she was good at transfigurations, she didn't like the idea of having a new teacher. She looked alright, though, so Amelia hoped for the best.

She looked around the table at all her friends. Albus and Scorpius were across from her, while one of her roommates, Jessica Smith, was next to her. She looked down to the small first years, their nervous demeanors shedding as they got to know one another. To the other side, the upperclass students, with their proud and confident manners oozing off of them.

She smiled. This was were she belonged. She twirled her serpent-shaped ring around your finger.

"Guys? I think this is going to be a great year."


End file.
